ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD
by SCRITTORE PASSIONE
Summary: Mis OCs y yo les deseamos feliz navidad 2015.


**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS.**

Scrittore: Feliz navidad a todos. Algunos de mis OCs me pidieron que les dedicase unos momentos para felicitar las fiestas a mis amigos/as del fanfiction.

Nusermaid: Corta el rollo, creador, eres un pelmazo. Feliz navidad a todos los bronies y pegasister.

Chrissa: Eiii. Te has colado, Nuser. Antes iba yo. Felices fiestas a… aaaah

De pronto una llamarada chamusca a Chrissa, pero aquí no muere nadie, solo se hace pupa.

Furia: Silencio, mocosa, producto de una raza inferior. Feliz navidad a los dragones y a los que no son dragones que les parta un rayo. Y como pille a Silverwolf850 lo convierto en lobo a la parrilla por matarnos a mi esposo y a mí en su fanfic del… ¿Cómo era? Ah sí "El renacimiento de los pestes".

Scrittore: ¡SUFICIENTE, FURIA! No consentirá tal nivel de grosería. !Discúlpate inmediatamente con mi amigo Silver! ¡Es una orden!

Furia: Tú no me mandas, escritor de tres al cuarto. Tus historias apestan.

Scrittore usa sus poderes de escritor y Furia desaparece, en tanto que Chrissa se recupera sin un rasguño.

Scrittore: ¿Quién invitó a Furia? Yo no. Bueno… Disculpas a mi amigo Silver por los malos modales de mi OC. ¿Qué se puede esperar de Furia?

Chrissa: Como iba diciendo, felices fiestas y feliz navidad para todos.

Minerva: Hola a todos. Bueno… no sé si todos ustedes celebraran la navidad o no, para los que la celebren feliz navidad, y los que no… pues me imagino que igualmente estarán de vacaciones de invierno o con otras celebraciones, asique felices fiestas y vacaciones.

Urano: Que disfrutes estas festividades y que nadie haga caso a Furia, le gusta provocar.

Neptuno: Feliz navidad y si no nos vemos antes feliz año 2016.

Arquímedes: A mí todo esto me da igual. La cuestión principal es que el miserable de mi autor no quiere hacer una secuela de mi fanfic, para que yo sea rey. ¿Y dónde está mi esposa?

Scrittore: ¿Quieres estar con ella? Conforme.

Scrittore usa sus poderes de escritor y Arquímedes desaparece. Seguidamente reaparece en un vertedero de Arabia Equina junto con Furia.

Scrittore: Bueno… ahora para finalizar voy a ponerles algunos fragmentos de mi último one-shot titulado _"Segundas oportunidades"_.

* * *

— _ **Cu, cu. ¿Quién soy?**_

— _ **Pinkie Pie.**_

— _ **Ji, ji, ji. ¿Cómo lo supiste?—respondió la aludida apartando sus manos y colocándose frente a Twilight.**_

— _ **Por tu voz y porque te gusta hacer este tipo de bromas.**_

— _ **Ji, ji. La próxima vez tendré que poner voz de malot… Aaaah—la chica del pelo rosado recibió un balonazo en la cara. Twili se asustó.**_

* * *

— _ **En serio, Rarity, amiga. No es necesario…**_

— _ **¿Qué no es necesario? ¿Con semejante estropicio?—la modista tomó de los hombros a la chica del pelo rosado—¿No es necesario? Ya veo que estás nerviosa, cariño, lo entiendo pero tranquila que yo solucionaré esto.**_

— _ **Bueno… no me necesitan. Voy a…**_

— _ **¡Twilight Sparkle, usted no se mueva!**_

— _ **Sí, señora—respondió sumisamente la aludida mirando a la modista.**_

* * *

— _ **Cuando Magic se "enfrentó" a ustedes. ¿Nadie la dijo nada? ¿Nadie trató de que no se fuese? ¿Nadie intentó que no se distanciase de usted y de Velvet?—comentó Light Star.**_

— _ **Apenas. Cuando Twilight nos habló por primera vez de Astralix y de sus orígenes al principio lo hizo por carta, cuando nos entrevistamos con ella en persona quedamos destrozados. Nuestra hija, nuestra niña a la que habíamos visto crecer nos dijo…**_

* * *

Scrittore: ¿Les gustan? Bueno… los textos al completo están en mi fic. Y ahora un avance de mi próximo one-shot, aun no le he puesto título pero tratará de que Vulcan es castigado a servir a las chicas durante un día entero, todo en clave de humor.

* * *

— _ **Ven aquí, sucio pervertido.**_

— _ **Te convertiré en chatarra para desguaces.**_

— _ **Yo en comida para perros.**_

— _ **Vas a estar lavando armaduras hasta que acabe la guerra contra el Imperio Celeste.**_

— _ **Vas a ver la versión extendida de Dragon Ball Evolution.**_

— _ **¡SOCORROOOOOOOO!**_

* * *

Sunlight: Hola a todos. Bueno… yo soy un OC de Eyedragon pero me invitaron a estar presente. ¡Felices fiestas a todos!

Scrittore: Feliz navidad o felices fiestas a todos mis amigos/as de fanfiction. Que disfrutéis estos días y buena entrada de año.

Un saludo.  
Nos leemos.


End file.
